


Rumours

by slytherinfixation



Series: Jack & John [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Jack O'Neill is John Sheppard's Father, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinfixation/pseuds/slytherinfixation
Summary: Once all the dust has settled from Atlantis' sudden arrival on Earth, General Jack O'Neill pays a visit to the San Francisco Bay - and the son he's spent four years watching from afar.





	

"You really didn't need to come in person, General," Woolsey said as the two of them stood out on Atlantis' control room balcony. The view of San Francisco Bay was a true sight to behold.

"I know," Jack said, turning away from the Golden Gate Bridge to look back at the control room. "And I didn't really come here for that anyway."

"What did you come for then?" Woolsey wondered with a frown.

Jack's eyes landed on a newly promoted Colonel Sheppard arguing with Dr McKay through the glass, "It's time I finally got to know my son."

Woolsey's eyes followed his and then widened, "The rumours are true, then?"

"Yeah," Jack said, watching as a brave Lt. Colonel Lorne stepped forward holding a tablet, interrupting the other two men. "I suppose those rumours are true too?"

For a split second, Woolsey looked confused. Then, his gaze flickered to Jack's face and quickly away again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Woolsey said.

Jack smirked wryly, "No, I didn't think you did."


End file.
